


salah sangka

by yemihiyori



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yemihiyori/pseuds/yemihiyori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini adalah sebuah kesalah pahaman, antara dua insan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	salah sangka

**Author's Note:**

> Serius, Love Live! bukan punya ane. Ane mah cuman nulis penpiktionnya doang, suer deh.

[  _a Love Live! School idol project fanfiction._  ]

**salah sangka.**

**.**

“Maki...”

Umi memandang gadis bersurai merah di depannya dengan ragu, pun juga tadi ia menyebut nama gadis itu dengan setengah berbisik. Tapi yang dipanggil tetap diam, bersidekap dan tak peduli.

“Maki?” ujarnya lagi. Kini tangannya berusaha meraih surai merah si gadis itu.

Tapi Maki masih saja terdiam. Ia malah menjauhkan jaraknya dari Umi, masih membelakangi gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Yah... Lebih tepatnya, Maki sedang ‘ngambek'.

“Ayolah... Kau salah paham, tahu?” kata Umi, berusaha untuk mendekatkan jaraknya dengan sang pianis itu.

“Jauh-jauh sana!” Maki berteriak, ia menarik tangannya dengan kasar ketika Umi berusaha untuk menyentuhnya. Malas sekali rasanya melihat gadis pemanah itu disampingnya.

“Kau cemburu?” Umi bertanya lagi, kini jaraknya makin ia perdekat. Masa bodo dengan serangan Maki yang selanjutnya, mau di tampar detik ini pun, ia rela.

“Sudah, pergi sana! Aku tak bisa fokus membuat lagu!” Maki mengusir. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas dan berusaha kembali fokus kearah tuts piano. Tapi perilakunya malah membuat Umi semakin mendekat.

Umi menghentikan langkahnya, lalu tersenyum paksa. Yah, dia tersenyum sedih kepada dirinya sendiri. Nampaknya ia sudah membuat gadis didepannya salah sangka, padahal kejadian tadi itu tidak sengaja dan tidak pernah di rencanakan.

“Marah, ya?” Umi berujar lagi, dia melangkah lebih dekat lagi. Kini ia membentuk gerakan ingin memeluk, tapi Maki malah mendorongnya.

“Kenapa kau masih disini?! Pergi sana!” Maki berteriak lagi, dan... ekspresinya seperti menahan tangis.

Sontak Umi terdiam.  _Oh, sial. Aku membuatnya menangis._

“T-tapi aku, kan—”

Umi belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Air mata Maki kini merembes perlahan-lahan lalu ia memeluk Umi. Dan, Umi pun salah tingkah.

“Bego!” Maki berteriak di pelukan  Umi. Air matanya dengan suskes tumpah dan membasahi kemeja putih yang dikenakan Umi saat itu.

Umi tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Ia berekspresi kecut, pun suasana jadi runyam seketika. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan seraya balas memeluk dengan erat. Ia jadi berpikir bahwa dirinya benar-benar salah, padahal semuanya terjadi karena ketidak sengajaan.

_Yah, aku tidak pernah bisa menang dari Maki._

“Maki,” ujarnya. “Itu semua ketidak sengajaan. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk hal itu sama sekali.”

Maki masih menangis, tidak perduli dengan Umi. Umi pun makin kelabakan dan salah tingkah, bingung mau melakukan apa. Tapi dia memilih untuk tetap memeluk gadis kaya itu dengan erat, berupaya menenangkan.

“Bohong!” Maki berujar. Tangisnya makin deras, pelukannya makin erat. Membuat Umi sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya.

“...Maki, aku tidak berbohong.” kata Umi dan mengelus kepala Maki pelan. Pelukannya juga ia eratkan, nafasnya juga menjadi berat.

“U-uh...” tangis Maki perlahan mereda. Pun pelukannya mengendor dan dia mengusap kedua matanya.

Umi pun menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan memasang sebuah senyuman tipis. Tangannya masih mengelus pelan kepala gadis di depannya.  _Ah, aku jadi serba salah di depan gadis ini._

“Aku minta maaf, kalau begitu.” Umi berujar, tangannya memegang tangan Maki. Ia menatap gadis di depannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

“Aku sangat minta maaf. Sonoda Umi, meminta maaf pada anda,  _gozaru_.” Kini ia membuat cara bicara yang beda, seraya berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Maki tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Umi sudah terlanjur berlutut dan menunduk sebelum ia berkata-kata.

“Kau mau memaafkanku, Maki?” Umi bangkit lalu tersenyum, sembari memegang pipi Maki yang sudah siap-siap memerah lagi.

“Sayang?” kini Umi bertanya lagi. Dan sukses, kedua pipi Maki sekarang merah tomat.

Umi pun merentangkan tangannya, hendak memeluk. Maki pun menghambur kedalam pelukan gadis bersurai biru malam itu. Pun Umi memeluk Maki dengan sangat erat, senyumnya mengembang.

“Terimakasih sudah mau memaafkanku ya, Sayang.”

**.**

_**fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Penpik ini isinya amatlah random, hiks.  
> Dan tebak, Umi ngapain hayo sampe Maki ngambek begitu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ?


End file.
